Cross The River
by Partager Super
Summary: Emily saves a little girl in battle but when Emily get's hurt really badly, will she be the same after the accident. ( Jemily ) The rangers will be their for her but may that be enough when she finds out Serena dies.
1. Chapter 1

The knighlok slammed Emily against the wall as he tried to punch her face but she ducked and fliped out of the way.

" Emily!" Jayden screamed trying to get up. All the rangers were down and it was just Emily now. Emily wasn't totaly afraid but she was a little. She didn't want the knighlok to hurt her friends or the world so she vowed to herself she would try her best. " Dont run away from me little girl. Your to weak" The knighlok said walking to Emily.

" Please dont hurt her" A little girls voice said off behind Emily. The knighlok and Emily saw the girl and the knighlok had a smirk on his face as he started to walk to the girl. He shot a lightening bolt at her as Emily ran to block it.

Their was a flash and all the rangers were blinded by it but it pasted moments after. Their was two body's on the ground and it looked like Emily was on the ground. But the little girl was on the bottom safe and sound but Emily was bleeding badly and she was bleeding from her head. " Emily!" Mia screamed crawling over to her. She pushed Emily off the little girl. The little girl was okay but was crying and hugging Emily.

" Please dont die" The little girl cried." Its okay" Mia said trying to confort her but was also crying. " I would finish all of you guys but I am drying out. See ya" The knighlok said dissapering in a gap.

" What'd I miss" Said Antonio running to the center where all the rangers laid. " Jayden" Antonio said trying to help him. " Guys" Antonio screamed. Then everything went black for the rangers.

" Mentor. Something happend to the rangers. Come quick" Antonio said running to the little girl. Mia passed out but Emily was awayke but becoming out of it.

The little girl hugged Antonio as she cried. "Its okay" Antonio said stroking the little girl's long hair. He looked around before whispering to the little girl again " Its okay".

Mentor ran out of the house hoping in his van speeding to where the rangers were. When he got their he saw a little girl with Antonio. But his biggest fear was seeing his rangers on the floor including Jayden.

Antonio and the girl ran with Mentor to Jayden and the rangers helping them up and in to the van. " Stay awayke buddy" Antonio whispered to his best friend. " Please".

" Emily's bleeding and she has a low pulse" Mentor said to Antonio. The little girl ran to Emily and told Mentor that she saved her life.

" Antonio. I have to call 911 for Emily. Take care of the others "He said picking up his cell and diling 911.

When the ambulance arrived the others were gone but the little girl was with Mentor and Emily. " I hope she'll be okay" The little girl said. " Sweetie, What's your name?" Asked Mentor. " Mckenzie" She answered. " Well Mckenzie let me tell you something. The girl who saved your life is Emily. She is a strong girl and she'll be okay. I promise" Mentor said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

" Where am I?" Asked Jayden waking up holding his head. He looked around noticing it was the infarmery. He noticed everyone their except girlfriend Emily. He was confused as he noticed Antonio walk in. " Jayden" He said happy.

" Where is Mentor?" Asked Jayden still holding his head but letting go. " Ugh... In the hospital" Jayden was in shock. " What happend to Mentor"

" Oh... Not him. Its Emily" Antonio said answering back of what sounded like Mentor got hurt. " Emily!" Oh no. She is probably scared out of her mind" Jayden said quickly jumping out of bed but hesistating looking down to his stomach. He had a slash from the knighlok's lightening bolt strike.

" Jayden. I dont know how to tell you" Antonio started. " What? Tell me what?" Jayden said. Antonio was still quiet. Jayden became more frustrated with Antonio. " Tell me what?" Jayden said trying to control his anger.

" You know how long you have been out?" Antonio asked. " A couple days" Jayden said trying to think. " Two months" Antonio said. Jayden became astonished by Antonio's words. " The others woke up a week earlier before you" He said again notcing Jayden's silence.

" What about Emily?" Jayden asked scared for his girlfriend. Antonio knew Jayden had feelings for her and was his girlfriend but this news were harder to tell than anything he had done before.

" Antonio" Jayden warned. "She... She is in a coma" Antonio said sitting down next to Jayden on the bed. Jayden became silent.

" Jayden. Please. She was hurt badly than you guys." Antonio said but was cut off by Jayden and hurt by his words. " Get out" Jayden whispered but Antonio heard it. He started to walk but turned around and noticed Jayden just sitting their, he turned around again then left.

" Hey Antonio. How is Jayden doing?" Asked Mia when she saw Antonio come out of Jayden's room.

" He's awayke. I.. I told him about Emily" Antonio answered sadly.

" Oh no. What did he do?" Mia asked again. " He tried to get her but I told him more and he wanted to be alone" Antonio said walking away.

Poor Emily. Mia thought as she went to go find Kevin. Jayden was still in the posistion Antonio left him in. He was playing with his hands while he let out a couple tears that fell on his hands. He wanted to go see her so he opened the window and climbed outside. He ran to the hospital. He didn't know what room she was in so he asked a nurse if he could see his girl friend. The nurse was in a good mood so she told him the room number.

He stopped at the room. Was he ready to see his girlfriend in a hospital bed not awaye but half dead. He didn't care if he was ready or not because it wasn't about him. It was about Emily and only Emily. He put his hand to the cold nob and gave it a slight turn for it to open. As it opened he set a foot inside and got cold. It was cold in their as he got goose bumps and smelled the air that smells like hospitals. As he stepped further he heart beeping noises.

He took a gulp as he stepped further in to the room. He was scared of what happend to Emily. He could see some of the bed. He stopped. He wanted to see Emily,help her, be their for her. It was either now or never,Jayden thought. He went further and saw Emily laying in the bed with tubes around her and she had a bandage on her stomach,her head,her wrist, her shoulder,and her leg. He felt terrible that he couldn't help her. She saved a little girl from being killed.


End file.
